monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
Encyclopedia Entry: An Inhabitant of the Demon Realm and a rare monster that possess high magical power, as well as a surprising amount of superhuman strength. They only reveal themselves at night. They use the cover of darkness to attack their prey. They are full of pride, considering themselves to be nobility while looking down upon humans as lesser beings. thumb|left|Afflicted with the alraune pollen allergy. Even a vampires body becomes sensitive and sticky, preparing for sex with the man before her eyes. In the same manner as other succubus-type monsters, men’s spirit energy is what fuels them, but they don’t try to get it through sexual intercourse like the succubus, instead biting the neck of their prey with their fangs, and sucking out blood. Through this they get spirit energy. Perhaps because when they suck blood, they infuse a man with a slight amount of magic power, the men don’t feel pain from the act of them feeding. Instead, it is said that both the vampires and the men are able to experience sexual pleasure. Furthermore, for the vampires themselves, not only is the man’s blood a sweet treat, it also functions as an aphrodisiac. Due to the pleasure and narcotic effect of sucking blood, most of them feel a large amount of lust towards their prey directly after feeding, but as far as they are concerned, copulation with a human being is a filthy act, so most vampires will probably try to control their lust. Men whom they are fond of are taken away to their homes and kept as both servants and food sources, being forced to take care of the vampire herself. On the surface, they are treated as servants, but these captured men are also husband-candidates. Men who live as their servants are infused with magical power every time they feed, eventually transforming into “incubi.” Men who have become incubi are regarded as nobility, the same as themselves, and thus they become treated as husbands. It varies on an individual basis, but a lot of them change their attitudes completely after accepting a man as their husband, becoming like a totally different person. There are some who start to dote on their men, and fewer of them would control their lust after feeding. Additionally, they rarely attack human females. This isn’t for the sake of feeding, but for the sake of changing a woman determined to have a “noble nature” into one of their own kind. Women who have their blood sucked are infused with a massive amount of magical power, and are transformed into “vampires” themselves. They possess high fighting abilities, but are extremely weak to sunlight. Under the sun’s rays, they become almost completely unable to utilize their magical power. Their physical abilities are also diminished, not to those of an ordinary human girl, but even less. Aside from that they are also weak to the food garlic. Just from smelling it, they become virtually drunk, and their thoughts become unreliable. If they happen to end up with some of it in their mouths, rationality goes out the window, and they go wild just like the basic type of succubi. Subspecies *Dhampir Encyclopedia Pages Vampire New.PNG|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Vampire.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery Anime_sexyCreatureGif_Vampire.gif ea537c4cec7bbae48425fd24acc59091.jpg|Cropped from Butter-T's artwork. Magicmushroom.png|Even the mighty vampire falls to the effects of demonic produce. 1420932187396.png vanp.jpg Vampire bite.jpg|Artwork by ノワール・Ｂ・シュヴァルツ Vampire rain.jpg|Artwork by ノワール・Ｂ・シュヴァルツ 51160034 p0.jpg|By ノワール・Ｂ・シュヴァルツ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Succubus Family Category:Undead Type Category:Demon Realm